Lost
by rosebud171
Summary: Flaky and Ale are partnered up for school assignment,but they get lost.Stay tuned to find out what happen's.Also please review


**Lost**

Flaky and her friend's Giggles, Petunia, and Dianna have an assignment with Ale and her soldier friends. But Flaky and Ale are partnered up and they are not happy about it. Along with Flaky, Giggles isn't happy either about being with Flippyna or Dianna being with Mahogany and Petunia being with Flipelie. Along the nature walk Flaky and Ale gets lost. What will happen?

**Giggles:** I'm really pissed about this assignment. How about you guys?

**Petunia, Dianna, and Flaky**: Yeah.

**Dianna**: Girl we're gonna have to do this or else we repeat the 10th grade and baby that's just messed up.

**Flaky:** Tell me about it. Petunia what are you doing?

**Petunia: **Putting plastic on the bottom of my shoes. I'm not getting my new boots dirty.

**Dianna:** Girl you must go threw a lot of plastic to keep your shoes clear and Kristy.

**Petunia:** Ha Ha -- very funny.

Later with Ale and her crew.

**Ale:** I hate this and I hate being paired with that scared little girl.

**Mahogany: **I hate this to y'all but we have to do it or else we repeat junior year.

**Flippelie: **This totally suck's.

**Flippyna:** Someone kill me for being paired with that goody goody Giggles.

**Lumpy:** We're here ladies. Lake Sea Horse.

**Giggles: **Okay Flippyna let's get something straight after this you and me pretend this never happened.

**Flippyna:** Whatever.

**Lumpy: **Okay everybody shut the hell up. I'm leading you girls on a nature trail. Also this a chance to get along.

**Flippelie: **Like I wanna get along with clean freak.

**Lumpy:** Now let's go.

Meanwhile on the nature walk.

**Flaky: **Um Ale.

**Ale:** What?!

**Flaky:** You dropped your bug spray.

**Ale: **Give that back!

**Flaky: **Here I was just trying to be nice.

**Ale: **Whatever.

**Dianna: **So uh seen any good movies lately?

**Mahogany:** Dammit don't talk me girl.

**Dianna:** Okay it's cool girl.

**Petunia:** What are you doing?

**Flippelie: **None of your business!

**Petunia: **It's look's like's your trying to find your bandaid.

**Flippelie: **Yeah I am.

**Petunia:** Here. (gives Flippelie a band aid)

**Flippelie:** Thanks. Why did you help me?

**Petunia: **Well you can't go around with an unbandaged scab.

Thing's were okay between Ale and Flaky but they walk into a unknown path and get lost

**Flaky: **Um Ale -- was this path here before?

**Ale: **I don't think so.

**Flaky: **I think we're lost.

**Ale: **No we can't be lost. Help! Help! Can any one hear me?

So we see our soldier cat Ale and our timid little porcupine Flaky are lost.

**Ale:** This is just great! Why God -- Do I have to be lost with this freak?

**Flaky: **Don't worry Ale, we'll be fine.

**Ale:** You shut up! This is all your fault!!! If you paid attention -- we wouldn't be in this!

**Flaky: **(start's crying) You're right -- I'm so stupid.

Ale's POV

**Ale:** I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel bad for Flaky. I may have been a little harsh of what I said but I don't mean to be mean all the time I just am. Well I better comfort her. Hey hey come on it's alright. It's not your fault. Come here.

**Flaky: ***Sniffles* Okay

**Ale:** Sit down on this log. I'm sorry I yelled.

**Flaky: **Ale why are you helping me? You hate me.

**Ale:** Well I didn't want you to cry the whole way.

**Flaky: **Ale can I ask you something?

**Ale: **Um Hm

**Flaky:** Why do you hate me?

Ale didn't answer.

**Ale: **Huh I don't know.

**Flaky: **Uh do you hate me for no reason?

**Ale: **Something like that. I don't mean to be mean all the time I just am.

**Flaky: **Well why are you mean?

**Ale: **Well as good-looking as I look right now. When I was in pre-k I was fat and I had brace's that came all the way around my head. All the kid's hated me and they had a nickname for me.

**Flaky: **What was it?

**Ale: **Ale -- the fatty brace face.

**Flaky: **Damn that's so cruel.

**Ale: **I know I figured out if I can be mean and tough like those brat's people would respect me. They don't. People think I'm a snob and they run away from me because of my evil side.

**Flaky: **Well if you try being nice to people. Everyone at school won't hate you.

**Ale: **Nice like you? That's gonna be hard.

**Flaky: **No it's easy. Watch me for example. Ale you look very nice today.

**Ale: **Okay so if I'm nice to people they'll like me back?

**Flaky: **Yeah.

**Ale: **Thanks for the advice.

**Flaky:** Your welcome.

**Ale: **I feel better now that I told someone about my childhood. Thank you for listening. Your a good listener Flaky.

**Flaky: **Welcome.

**Lumpy:** There you two are!

**Giggles:** We've been looking all over for you.

**Lumpy: **Finally we found you now let's go home.

**Flaky: **Well that wasn't so bad. What about you guy's?

**Petunia, Giggles, and Dianna: **Alright I guess.

**Flaky: **Ale isn't so bad after all.

THE END Note: I don't own mondo madia or Ale and her friend's.


End file.
